


Dragalia Lost Drabbles

by ScheherazadeLorentz



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScheherazadeLorentz/pseuds/ScheherazadeLorentz
Summary: 100 words dragalia lost drabbles. Writing exercises, update sporadically.
Kudos: 5





	1. Elisanne's prayer

Goddess Ilia, may your wisdom and glory forever be with us. Prithee forgive my sins, as I, your humble servant, might have wandered astray.

I revere you above all, and in your name, I shall love. The everlasting tenderness and perpetual longing, my heart can hold no more, for there is none more gentle and pure.

But, alas, why do I flinch and why do I hesitate? Is it my cowardice? Is it my fear of people's foul judgment? Or, all-mighty Ilia, is it a sin for me to desire the soft and velvety bunny toy made of Sylvan hairs?


	2. Alex's prayer

"Ilia, Goddess of all grace, I stand before your merciful eyes. You are my light and beacon, my salvation and succor. You hearkened to my contrition, knowing my sins and the blood I shed; you guided me to the reunion most precious, despite my indignation and foul treachery." 

"Now once more, the lost soul calls upon your divine providence. Grant me the strength to bear arms and soothe my frame full of weariness. I shall prevail over this crucible, for thou art with me."

The former assassin steered herself once more, continued to tidy her soul and her friend's room.


	3. Julietta's Prayer

My voice shalt thou hear in the morning, O Ilia; in the morning will I direct my prayer unto thee, and will look up. Ilia...

Elly? Here, by Ilia, this early?

How tender she is, caring for those flowers. Should I greet her? The prayer is yet to be done, I... Alas, Elly is as gorgeous as ever. Even the morning sun and dewed petals pale by comparison.

Forgive me, Ilia, I can't, I have to. Wait, will I disturb Elly? How rude am I to interject myself between her and the blooms! Shameful me!

"Morning, Julietta! Ah, she's gone."


	4. Catch-up

How long has it been since the last time we took a walk like this?   
Sauntering alongside the fair-haired maiden, the hooded former assassin wonders.   
She has not changed; her confident stride, her delightful eyes, her gentle tone, and the soft lips she spoke it with; they are just like those in the dreams.   
It is warm today, Alex thinks, and the sun is too bright.  
Alex's mind drifts as the melody of the maiden's words blends into the morning breeze, until her name hits an unexpected note.   
"Alex," the maiden pauses and turns around, "I'm glad you are here."


	5. The most exquisite dish

"I must say this is one truly exquisite dish, Mitsuba." The grey-haired chef puts down the chopsticks in hand and marvels at the food he just tasted, "From the exuberant color to its ripe flavor as well as this pleasant texture... The way you brought out the potentials of this ordinary ingredient is inspiring; I have much to learn from you and the Hinomotoan cuisine."

"Your words flatter me." The humble Hinomotoan chef lowers her head as she blushes. "This was only made possible with the help from many, the heroes who brought me this foreign ingredient in the first place and the dragon smith sisters who crafted this special knife for me to deal with its unique texture. Without them, there will be no Cheese Tempura."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer than 100 words and purely a meta satire. XD


End file.
